


Promises Of Life

by MiraculouslyCurious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, MariBat, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyCurious/pseuds/MiraculouslyCurious
Summary: "When we both turn 30 and are not either married, engaged or in a relationship? We marry each other. Deal?""Deal."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 236





	Promises Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from BadWolfTen on ao3 and tumblr!

Marinette and Bruce had met when they were little. Marinette’s Nonna Gina had taken her to meet with the Waynes, who were friends of hers. Bruce and Marinette hit it off right away. They became each others most trusted confidant, and they could share just about anything.

When Bruce’s parents were killed? Marinette dropped everything and hopped on the next flight available to Gotham.

When Mari’s school project was ruined by Chloe? Bruce was there to cheer her up and help her put it back together.

When Mari became Ladybug at 13? Bruce was the only one she told.

Eventually, when both of them were sixteen, they met again.

“Look, I like you, and I can tell you like me. Obviously, we’re not ready to settle down yet, but when we both turn 30 and are not either married, engaged or in a relationship? We marry each other. Deal?” Marinette held out her hand, her face innocent and serious.

“Deal.” Bruce pushed her hand aside in order to pull her in for a hug. As he pulled back, he gave her a short kiss on the lips. “There. To hold us over” He said with a smile.

Marinette nodded happily and hugged him, saying goodbye once again.

————

Now, 14 years later, and Marinette is wondering what the heck to do with her life next.

She had defeated Hawkmoth five years ago, consoled an incredibly distraught Adrien and had ended up with a boyfriend.

She and Adrien had dated for a year before breaking up due to the spark between them fading. Their relationship had turned into a sibling bond.

Lila had gotten rid of all her friends, with the exception of Kagami, Luka, Adrien and Chloe. Lila had been turned into the police because of proof that she had been willingly working with Hawkmoth.

Marinette didn’t know where to go from there. Until the Kwami offered up an idea.

“Marinette, what if you went somewhere that needs cleansing of bad luck? You can help the world that way!” Tikki chirped, not liking her chosen seeming so lost.

Marinette took a breath. “ You’re right Tikki…. How about… Gotham?” Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she recalled the promise she had made years ago.

————

Stepping off the plane in Gotham, Marinette glanced around, taking in the familiar surroundings as she headed to her hotel.

Walking down the sidewalk with her luggage, Marinette sensed someone following her and she ducked into an alleyway before sweeping the thugs legs out from underneath them and tying them up with a clothesline she grabbed from someone’s balcony.

“Miss, are you alright-“ Batman asked before faltering at seeing Marinette in front of him.

“B… long time no see, right? How long were you planning on keeping this from me?” Marinette leaned against the alley wall, raising an eyebrow at the Dark Knight.

Batman reached up and scratched his neck. “Uh… Coffee tomorrow? That one shop we used to frequent, Pinch of Fortune? The owner, Marie still works there, and the coffee’s still just as good.”

Marinette shook her head softly in agreement. “10 am, I’ll see you there.” She blew a kiss to him before turning out of the alleyway.

————

Batman arrived back at the cave, slightly confused. _What the heck was Marinette doing in Gotham again? Is she mad at me for not telling her sooner? Why is she even here- OH._

He thought back to the one day where they made a promise. And he realized a couple of things.

One. He was now 30.

Two. He was 30 and still single.

Three. Marinette was back in Gotham, she seemed to be 30 and single and therefore???

He groaned as he made his way into the bat cave, weakly gesturing to his sons to start debriefing.

————

Alfred found him soon after he left the cave.

“Does this newly induced panic have something to do with Miss Marinette’s arrival back into Gotham?” Alfred asked, sitting down next to the man he considered a son.

“You knew?” Bruce asked, looking up to Alfred. Alfred nodded in confirmation.

“Now, when are you going to be telling the young masters that you’re pretty much engaged?” Alfred raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

Bruce groaned again and his head fell back against the table.

“I’m not???”

“Master Bruce, we both know that isn’t true.”

“Alfred, you know me too well.”

“Of course. Who else would there be to tell embarrassing stories of your childhood to your children?”

“Alfred!!!”

————

The next morning, Marinette walked out of her hotel and headed towards the coffee shop, excited to hear what had been happening in her best friend (and partial lover)’s life since she last talked to him.

She sat down and ordered a mocha for herself and a latte for Bruce, the same way he had liked it since they were young.

“Marinette!” Bruce sat down in the chair across from her. “So… how are you doing?” He chuckled nervously.

“Pretty decent. Figured I’d come here to cleanse some of the bad luck, but y’know.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m sorry, _cleanse bad luck_??”

“…That’s a story for another time, anyways, how about you?” Marinette deflected the question.

“Well, my uh, _protecting duties_ are one thing… I have three adopted sons, one biological son and an adopted daughter.”

Marinette snorted. “You always did talk about wanting a big family.”

He nodded. “So… speaking of family… that promise we made when we were 16… is it still valid?”

“Only if you want it to be…?” She started fidgeting in her chair.

“Only if you do as well.”

Marinette let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “And what if I do?”

“Then I can do this.” Bruce stood up, helped her out of her chair, pulled her closer to him and kissed her, making up for the years that they hadn’t been together. Because now they were together, and that’s what mattered in the end. They had kept and followed through on their promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please let me know if you'd like me to continue this, because as of right now, I plan on leaving it as a one-shot.
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos, as they make my day! Thank you for taking the time to read this, and have a great day!
> 
> Did I throw in a cameo with the name of the coffee shop? Yes, yes i did :D Pinch of Fortune is the english meaning of Pinceé de Fortune, one of my other fics <3


End file.
